The present invention is directed to centrifuge tubes and, more particularly, to a centrifuge tube assembly capable of being used at high speeds.
Typical prior art centrifuge tubes comprise generally of a cylindrical form having an open end which is capable of receiving a fluid to be centrifuged. Some type of sealing or capping means is provided to maintain the liquid within the tube. The tube is then placed in a rotor and centrifuged as desired. The centrifuge can be done at a variety of angles ranging from 0.degree.-90.degree.. A continuing problem has been leakage of fluid between the sealing means and the tube. This problem becomes even greater when the centrifuge tubes are rotated at high speeds, for example, greater than 10,000 rpm. This problem is particularly acute when the tubes are rotated in the inclined position. Prior art capping or sealing means used in high speed centrifugation has typically been very complicated in their manufacturing, construction as well as in their use and application for attachment to the tube. An example of such complicated procedures are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,301,963 and 4,285,904. In these particular patents, in addition to having a particular tube construction, a heat sealing process is required to permanently seal the tube. This, of course, requires time and the operator to maintain equipment.
Applicants have invented a centrifuge tube assembly which minimizes and/or eliminates the problems of the prior art. The tube assembly of the present invention provides for a simple, quick and efficient means for sealing a centrifuge tube which is particularly useful in high speed and ultra speed centrifugations.